Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu siempre vio a Lucy como una amiga, al menos eso pensó hasta que paso el tiempo y pasaba más tiempo con ella, le contaba cosas que a otros no y ella lo miraba de una forma que nuca lo habían hecho, por que ambos se querían. El único problema que tenían es que ambos tenían pareja y el paraguas no era tan grande como para cubrirlos a los cuatro. Basado en el ending 15 Fairy tail


_Nunca le puse atención al ending 15 de Fairy tail, pero rayo la canción es Hermosa y merecía escribirse como una historia. No es totalmente adaptada a la letra, la modifique un poco a mi estilo ;)_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to**

En medio del parque de Magnolia, la ciudad más problemática de todo el reino de Fiore, se podía observar a un chico sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida, como si la nieve que caía y comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad no importara. En realidad, para el chico en cuestión no importaba la nieve, nunca sufrió de frio, eso le sumamos al hecho de lo que pensaba, el resultado es que él ignoraría todo a su alrededor.

Su nombre.

Natsu Dragneel.

Era un joven de estatura normal, cabellera rosa, inseparable bufanda blanca de cuadros y que vestía informal para casi cualquier ocasión. De hecho ahora solo traía un pantalón café a las rodillas, una camisa blanca de vestir que estaba hasta los codos y un chaleco sencillo color celeste (vestimenta similar al ending 15) junto a sus sandalias.

Todos sus amigos podrían llegar al acuerdo de que era un tipo explosivo y dinámico, generalmente estaba ocasionando problemas y solía salir de fiesta cuando sus amigos la armaban en grande. Vivía junto con su padre Igneel y su hermano mayor Zeref, incluso ellos juraban que nunca habían visto a alguien que se metiera en tantos problemas como él. Generalmente ayudaba a sus amigos sin importarle llegar a los golpes y fue un milagro que lograra entrar a la universidad donde quería ser un abogado.

Tenía una vida normal…o al menos eso pensó cuando noto como todo se volvía problemático, realmente tuvo que sentarse para averiguar que pasaba.

No podía estar tan mal como se veía.

¿Verdad?

Pero al sentarse y meditar sobre su vida, supo que si tenía serios problemas ante lo que sucedía.

Enamorarse de su mejor amiga no era algo bueno.

No cuando él ya tenía novia.

No sabía bien como había ocurrido todo en realidad hasta que le exploto en el rostro.

…

..

.

Había conocido a Lucy Heartfilia hace como un año, ella había entrado a estudiar a la facultad de letras para ser algún día una escritora. Se conocieron gracias a que él sin querer cayó sobre ella al tropezar en un pasillo del edificio principal y ambos juntos tiraron un jarrón de su estante. Ambos fueron castigados seriamente y Lucy lo miraba con ganas de matarlo por haberla metido en todo ese problema.

Él solo reía nervioso.

Al final el castigo fue un trabajo comunitario en el comedor infantil que patrocinaba la universidad.

No fue tan malo.

La chica si bien tenía su temperamento (no como Erza, pero si tenía lo suyo) resulto ser alguien bastante amable y que al final acepto a trabajar con él. Incluso la chica le siguió ayudando las veces que el tropezaba o arruinaba algo de forma algo estúpida.

Al final del día ambos eran amigos.

No se hablaron mucho los otros días, pero cuando se topaban en los pasillos siempre se saludaban amablemente. Gray comenzó a molestarle diciendo que tenía buen gusto y él terminaba dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Él era novio de Lisanna.

Pero no veía nada malo de ser amigo de Lucy, después de todo solo era eso…amigos.

…

Dos semanas después de eso Lucy apareció en una fiesta de la universidad, la chica lo reconoció y se limitó a saludarle desde lejos. Él de igual forma correspondió el saludo y se acercó para hablarle.

-Ohayo Luigi-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Lucy suspiro ante la manía que él tenía de decir mal su nombre.

-No pensé que fueras de fiestas-comento Lucy de pronto viéndolo fijamente.

Sonrió radiantemente.

-Solo vengo cuando la cosa es buena-dijo señalando atrás de él.

En alguna parte de la fiesta se veía como dos chicos estaban peleando y rodando por el suelo, la música era demasiado alta y el alcohol ya había comenzado a pasar desde hace un buen tiempo. Todos estaban bailando en el medio, pero la mayoría estaba tomando y hablando entre amigos. Algunos animaban la pelea y a lo lejos Lucy identifico a varias parejas que ocupaban un cuarto de hotel urgente.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-Tu eres la que no parece de fiesta-dijo el chico señalándola.

Lucy inflo sus cachetes de forma aniñada.

-No soy de esta ciudad, pensé que conocería a alguien-dijo viendo de reojo a la gente, frunció el ceño al ver como alguien vomitaba.

-Entonces estas en el lugar indicado-dijo sujetándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola por la multitud de gente.

Le costó un poco pero al final encontró a sus amigos, todos lo miraron curiosos al verlo traer a una chica nueva, pero él solo sonrió mientras se la presentaba a todos. Lucy era una chica que era fácil de querer proteger y estar a su lado, por eso no le costó nada interactuar con los demás con una sonrisa amable. Incluso su novia Lisanna fácilmente le agarro cariño y no pensó nada sospechoso como Gray.

Su amigo era todo un exagerado.

Aunque tal vez debió hacerle caso.

…

Pronto Lucy se volvió parte de su grupo de amigos, especialmente Erza y Gray la adoptaron como hermana menor de inmediato, incluso Juvia que sentía celos y la declaro su rival de amor la había terminado aceptando. Para Natsu era genial ver como Lucy se adaptó tan rápido y volvió amiga de todos.

A él le encantaba ayudar a los demás.

Se preguntó por qué cuando Lucy le veía él se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Bueno no tenía importancia ser feliz con tus amigos.

¿Verdad?

…

La amistad que tenía con Lucy crecía a gran velocidad, le era fácil hablar con la chica a pesar que era la más rara que conoció en toda su vida. A la chica le gustaba leer día y noche, todo el tiempo estaba preocupada por lo que pasaba con otros y casi nunca por ella misma, parecía que le era imposible odiar a otros y era una mala bebedora. Lucy siempre actuaba raro y no era como los otros amigos que solía tener.

Pero le agradaba.

Lucy era una gran amiga a pesar de solo haberla conocido hace pocos meses.

Además casi siempre estaban juntos, era raro que siempre fueran a lugares similares por alguna razón tonta y terminaran hablando en algún lugar.

Como ese día que él fue a conseguir un horrible libro para su examen y Lucy paso por uno de misterio. Ambos se vieron divertidos y al final decidieron ir por un helado al parque.

-CORRE-grito él al ver la lluvia sobre ellos.

Lucy le gritaba que era por su culpa y él le devolvía la discusión sobre la idea de comer helado. Al final ambos terminaron empapados bajo el techo de una parada de bus.

Se vieron enojados antes de soltarse a reír por la mala suerte.

-Ya es el final del verano-comento Lucy sentada en la banca.

Natsu que estaba de pie solo suspiro aburrido, su época preferida era el verano.

-Te pareces mucho-dijo Lucy atrayendo su atención-Esto significa Natsu, verano-añadió de forma divertida.

-Realmente no me gusta mucho mi nombre, pero no puedo quejarme-admitió de pronto.

Era algo que nunca le diría a nadie, pero sabía que Lucy jamás diría algo que ellos hablaran en privado. Ella era una gran amiga y confidente que jamás contaba nada, a pesar que Gray intento una vez convencerla de que dijera algo para usarlo en su contra.

Un puño de su parte fue lo que gano.

-Mis padres me pusieron Lucy porque una vez vieron un letra que decía Lucky y que no tenía la letra k-comento Lucy de pronto.

La vio de reojo divertido como si hubiera un reto.

-Odio los ratones-añadió Natsu.

-Yo tengo un trauma con las arañas-

-Mi comida preferida es el picante-

-Amo las galletas de navidad de la tienda de aquella esquina-

-Una vez Gray me bajo los pantalones en media aula, aunque se debe a que yo queme su trasero con un pedazo de carbol caliente-

-En mi antiguo colegio una chica se confundió de ropa y me dejo su camisa, pero era tan pequeña que no me entraba y casi medio colegio me vio vestir solo una sudadera algo abierta-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Por qué decimos esto?-dijo Lucy entre risas.

De pronto Natsu se quedó en silencio meditando eso, no era algo muy propicio de él contar sus cosas a los demás, ni siquiera con sus amigos de más años él se sentía libre de hablar como con Lucy.

¿Por qué seria?

-Contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, mientras que con otros no puedo-admitió Natsu en voz alta.

Bueno eso no debía ser muy importante.

…

Él no le dio mucha importancia cuando Lucy llego diciendo que tenía novio, todos sus amigos la felicitaron e incluso él la felicito, también se felicitó por no demostrar la molestia que la palabra "novio" le produjo en su interior. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un amigo sobreprotector. Además Sting era miembro del club de basquetbol de la universidad y no era un mal tipo.

Después de eso tuvo que acostumbrarse a ver a la chica siempre estar con el rubio y sonreírle a él.

Algo que le molestaba aunque no supiera por qué.

Pero no era tan malo, tenía una maliciosa satisfacción las veces que ella dejaba a su novio para saludarle o cuando se quedaba hablando con él en el pasillo.

…

-Natsu me estas escuchando-dijo Lisanna molesta al verlo con la mirada ida.

Él reacciono y le vio de reojo indiferente.

-Te estaba hablando sobre mi proyecto de investigación sobre…-comenzó hablar su novia.

Pero él estaba enojado ya que lejos de la biblioteca, por ese hermoso cristal que mostraba el jardín, podía ver como Lucy se besaba apasionadamente con su novio.

…

No llevaba ni un mes Lucy con su dichoso novio y él estaba cada vez peor, siempre estaba molesto y sus amigos no comprendían que ocurría. Incluso Lucy se estaba comenzando a distanciar ya que él siempre se alejaba para no hablar con nadie.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

Ese día se había quedado él solo en un salón para no irse con sus amigos, pero no planeo que semejante lluvia comenzara a caer y que como de costumbre él olvidara su paraguas.

-No me molesta compartirlo-dijo una voz a su lado.

Se sobresaltó y giro a ver esa voz que reconocería siempre.

Lucy mostraba un pequeño paraguas color rosado mientras sonreía con amabilidad, por alguna razón todo el malestar que sentía hace días y la incomodidad se fue con solo verla.

Por alguna razón se sintió libre como hace mucho no estaba.

-Claro-susurro antes de acompañarla bajo el paraguas.

Se preguntó por qué no podría ser más grande.

Ambos estaban demasiado juntos.

Su pecho comenzó a dolerle.

…

Después de clase decidió irse solo, dejo a Lisanna hablando sola ya que ella quería reclamarle que últimamente la tenía abandonada, lo cual era algo cierto. Realmente no quería hacerle daño a Lisanna, eran amigos desde niños, pero realmente él tampoco comprendía muy bien que le sucedía.

-El árbol de Sakura se está quedando sin hojas-comento de la nada Lucy.

Ella era últimamente la única con la que podía estar sin mostrarse como un completo amargado.

No sabía por qué.

La vio de reojo y noto como ella sonreía levemente.

-Deberíamos ir a pisar hojas-dijo él de forma divertida.

Lucy rodo los ojos antes de arrastrarlo de la mano para salir de su facultad.

-Con tal de que sonrías está bien ser infantil-dijo ella saltando sobre un charco y mojándolo a él.

Sonrió con maldad antes de seguirle el juego.

.

..

…

Ese día había ido contento para hablar con Lucy, quería decirle sobre el nuevo video juego que compro y que ambos debían jugar juntos. Lucy se disculpó y dijo que debía quedarse ya que esa noche Sting iría a cenar a su casa, Natsu no era tonto y pronto descubrió la gran cantidad de posibilidades que eso podría traer. Él no era virgen, sabía que era tener una vida sexual activa.

Pero que Lucy la tuviera.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y salió corriendo al parque más cercano donde ahora se encontraba viendo la nieve caer sobre su cuerpo.

Se preguntó muchas cosas.

¿Por qué había conocido a Lucy?

¿Por qué se volvió su amiga?

¿Por qué la quería siempre a su lado?

¿Cuándo se volvió alguien tan importante?

¿Por qué siempre estás en mi mente?

Suspiro antes de ver sus pantalones ya con una leve capa de nieve.

Se preguntó también por qué el cariño que le sentía a Lisanna era tan pequeño comparado al cariño que le tenía a Lucy, también cuando fue que ella se volvió importante para él como para no darse cuenta desde el principio que empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad.

La quería mucho.

Pero estaba seguro que no la quería solo como amiga.

Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, no verle por un tiempo.

-Natsu-dijo una voz frente a él.

Alzo el rostro notando como Lucy lo miraba preocupado, la chica estaba con ropa de invierno y su estúpido paraguas rosado algo pequeño.

-¿No tenías una cita con tu novio?-comento en un murmullo y con la garganta rasposa.

El rostro de la chica se puso serio y toco con delicadeza su frente.

-Así era hasta que tu padre llamo a todos por que desapareciste, llevamos cinco horas buscándote-dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño al ver su rostro tan caliente.

Natsu vio de reojo la hora en el parque.

¿Media noche?

Que rápido paso el tiempo.

-No debes salir sola a esta hora-susurro con el cuerpo cansado.

Con una fuerza extraordinaria, Lucy le ayudo a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar.

-Te llevare a mi casa, es la más cercana-

No supo cuando perdió la conciencia.

…

La próxima vez que despertó estaba en el departamento de su mejor amiga, esta estaba a su lado dormida. Bueno realmente él estaba en la cama con paños de agua en su frente y cuello, en cambio Lucy estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y el otro en la silla a su lado.

Se tomó el tiempo para observarla dormir, era muy bonita eso lo supo la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora era diferente.

Con suavidad toco la mejilla de la chica y se preguntó si algún día podría decirle que ella era una chica estupenda y la persona más hermosa que había conocido.

Ella siempre estaba a su lado.

Ella se había fijado en él.

Ella le quería.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque en ese momento lo estaba cuidando ella en vez de llamar a alguien más, porque siempre le preparaba comida cuando se lo pedía o porque lo escuchaba cuando nadie más lo hacía.

No sabía si lo quería como amigo o también lo quería como él ahora la quería.

Miro al techo de su departamento con un dolor en su pecho.

Porque no podía decir nada. No debía lastimar a Lisanna por algo que no fue su culpa y además Sting también sufriría si decía algo. Deseo por dentro que hubiera una forma en que todo saliera bien, que todos pudieran sonreír más.

-¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy despertando.

Él sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto al verla aun algo pálido.

Asintió con algo de cansancio.

-Claro-dijo intentando subirle el ánimo.

La mano de Lucy apretó la suya con delicadeza.

Algo dentro de él se rompió un poco, deseaba poder decirle cuanto la quería, que supiera que nada importaba si estaba a su lado y que haría cualquier cosa por tenerle. Lástima que él no era esa clase de persona, que él no podía herir a los demás y que jamás pondría su felicidad antes que la de otros.

Quiso llorar.

Pero solo sonrió.

" _Quizás nuestro encuentro fue en mal momento"_ pensó vagamente

Aun así, ese hecho no cambiara ahora es el momento de afrontar nuestros sentimientos.

-Estoy bien Lucy, de verdad-murmuro antes de levantar su mano delicadamente y acariciarle la mejilla.

Lucy sonrió levemente.

-Te quiero Luigi-dijo juguetonamente.

-Yo también Natsu-

Puede que su te quiero no fuera el mismo, puede que nunca sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por ella, puede que debiera guardar siempre silencio.

Había muchas cosas horribles en su mente.

Pero ahora solo pensaba que Lucy era linda, la quería y que en algún momento le diría…y pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tal vez este era el momento.

¿Cuándo tendría otro?

-Te quiero Lucy-

-Hai hai yo también te quiero Natsu-

-Lucy-

La rubia dejo de sonreír al ver su rostro serio.

-Te diré esto y si te incomoda jamás lo volveré a decir, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y creo que es correcto que por lo menos lo sepas por mí…te quiero…no solo como amigos, sino como una mujer que esperaría algún dia estuviera a mi lado-dijo con algo de cansancio.

El rostro de su amiga se congelo y aparto la mirada.

-T-TT-u…Lisanna-ella se puso de pie y salió del cuarto.

Bueno pensó que algo así pasaría.

…

Al día siguiente Lucy había desaparecido de la habitación y en su lugar encontró a Gray que lo miraba con cara de idiota. Sabía que Lucy no le dijo nada, ella seria incapaz de algo así, pero ese imbécil era muy inteligente y probablemente ya habría asumido que paso.

Lo llevo a su casa y lo dejo en la puerta.

No espero a subir a su cuarto para llamar a Lisanna, no creía conveniente salir con ella si eso a la larga terminaría destruyéndola. Pero tampoco quería herirla. No sabía que era lo correcto y pensaba que lo mejor sería hablar con ella.

Al final de la charla quedo con una marca de mano en su mejilla de parte de la chica, odiaba verla llorando a mares, pero no creía correcto engañarla.

Ya que pesco un buen resfriado duro una semana sin ir a clases.

Al regresar se sorprendió de que Mirajane o Elfman (hermanos de Lisanna) no lo mataran. Casi lo esperaba. De hecho todo el día fue normal y agradeció que Lisanna estudiara gastronomía al otro lado del campus y les fuera difícil verse de ser necesario.

En la práctica con su equipo noto extrañado la ausencia de Sting.

Camino algo confundido por todo el lugar y se sorprendió de ver a Lucy en medio del comedor al aire libre que a esa hora estaba vacío.

¿Debería hablarle?

Se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento frente a ella.

Pero ella le ignoro.

Suspiro derrotado.

-Sabes me pregunto si aún somos amigos por lo menos-le pregunto logrando hacer que alzara el rostro.

Pero este se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otro lado.

-No lo sé-

-Bueno es tu elección-

-Termine con Sting-

-Ya veo-

-No te ves feliz-

-No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, pero Sting y Lisanna indiferentemente saldrían heridos con cualquier decisión que yo tomara-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-No se, eran tan querida para mí que no podía aguantar más quedarme en silencio-

Todo quedo en silencio.

De pronto Lucy sonrió y tomo una de las manos que él tenía sobre la mesa. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-No se cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti Natsu, pero eres alguien importante y a veces mi corazón se agita a tu lado y me haces mucho más feliz que Sting…podríamos…podríamos salir una vez para ver qué sucede-dijo esto roja como un tomate.

Él sonrió con cariño.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado-le dijo apretando la mano de la chica.

Esta suspiro antes de sonreírle.

…

Porque aunque Natsu no lo supiera, Lucy en ese momento juraba que ella haría lo mismo por él. Ya que él era alguien demasiado importante para ella, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

La sonrisa de él era la única que hacia correr a su corazón.

Sus mejillas siempre se teñían de rosa a su lado.

Y él era la única persona con la que esperaba estar el resto de su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste._

 **Nota:**

 **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**

 **Sayonara sexys lectores.**


End file.
